Dogs of The Dangerous Path
Read A Dangerous Path Shattered Promises Secrets and Pasts Shadows Scout's Pack Alpha-Charge Alpha-Night Alpha-Blaze Beta-Scar Hunters Rock Bolt Swift Patrol-dogs Wolf Scout Pine Omega Pups Night Frost Blaze Hail Boulder Quick Bramble's Pack Alpha-Flash Beta-Chill Alpha-Bramble Beta-Claw Wind Whisper Chill Slash Pups Flash Fang Splash Gray Dagger's Pack Alpha-Stitcher Beta-Razor Tear Needle Sword Dagger Fang Scout's Pack Alpha-Charge Desription: A large black water-dog, whose Sun-dog journeys show in her scarred pelt and her demeanor. Personality: Alpha is decisive, to the point, frosty to every dog, untrusting, edgy and irritable. Past: Alpha joined the pack as an ex-Leashed-Dog. For this reason she was generally unaccepted. She met her future mate, Ash, in the pack. After a few Sun-dog journeys she had his pups, Scar and Swift, and were happy. That was until one if their packmates, the former Beta, turned out to be working fir a rival pack. He attacked and killed five of the pack, including Charge's mate. She was dvastated, swore to never love again and disowned her own pups. When she became Beta she swore full loyalty to her pack and to protect the pack at all costs. When her Alpha became sick and died she took over, appointed Night her Beta and all went well until the arrival of the half Fierce-dog, Scout. She tried her to accept the pup but the last thing she said to Night was that she did, and forever would, hate Fierce-dogs. Alpha-Night Description: A strong, protective Farm-Dog with black patches and scars dotting his white fur. Personality: Protective, calm, relaxed, reassuring Past: Night grew up in the pack. He was a moon old when his future Alpha, Charge, entered the pack. He didn't trust her and even secretly despised her. As a young Patrol-dog he did anything he could to get her in trouble without getting himself in trouble as well. When Beta turned out to be working for another pack, he suspected Charge of working with them. Even when that was proven wrong, he suspected her of planning another attack. He was surprised that, when Charge took over, she made him Beta. He had learned his lesson and when Scout joined the pack he tried to help her as much as possible without getting in trouble with his hostile Alpha. After becoming Alpha and letting Bramble's pack he tells his mate, Swift that he only did it because of the female who made him think of her. In a battle with the Fierce-dogs soon after he is killed. (Shadows) Alpha-Blaze Description: A muscular female Fierce-dog (of the pit-bull breed) with a amber-ish pelt colour Personality: Quiet, supportive, trustworthy, loyal Past: Blaze was a rouge Fierce-dog, driven from her pack as a pup. She fought, hunted and claimed land for herself. By the time Alpha found her she was an adult dog who was a seasoned warrior and not afraid of the taste of blood. She was hostile, but intrigued by the idea that so many dogs could work together and even more intrigued by the fact that they kept the lame, future Omega, around. Alpha asked her why this surprised her so much and she explained her past. Alpha offered her entry to the pack in the form of the role Omega, she accepted. Slowly she climbed the ranks to the spot of Alpha she currently occupies, all the while learning proper pack personality. Beta-Scar Description: A massive, black water-dog Personality: Calm, firm, responsible Past: One of Charge's pups, he was the oldest and was always protective of his littermate. Scout Desription: Black and brown half Fierce-dog (Doberman Pinscher) half wolf. Personality: Irritable, humerous, protective, calm, wild, helpful. Past: A former member of Dagger's Pack, she ran away after seeing them maul a deffencless dog. She was found, cold, shocked and scared by Charge. She was taken into the pack rather tentatively. She grew to like the pack and wax close to a lot of dogs, except Charge, who she knew didn't trust her. Despite her appreciation, she longed for her litter-brother Dagger. Once she found him, he attacked her and drove he off (A Dangerous Path).